Happy B-day
by mephonic
Summary: hey its me again,look i do not support this couple 100% but my friend's does,see my other friend wanted me to post it here so she can see.so if you do not wish to read this please no mean comment's or i well block you or whatever,this is my first story for this couple and if you like it i may make more if not then whatever.please comment and enjoy!


it was a summer day that school,the first day not really the first day but i had to come in so i could pick up my new football outfit,it was a okay dork's,no noise,and no-"DOUBLE D WELL YOU HURRY UP!"to late...

"i'm sorry Eddy but i must go in so i can cheek in with our new team"new team?"i know since you join that swim team you been happy...but what about the CHICKEN'S!"Eddy hit Ed side of the head and drag him by his ear"just come by and this time don't bring those things again!"

"those things and the new s-"i bump into Edd,will i think i look way different.i look closer that him,he was taller but not as tall as me and he look..normal,fit but still weak.i know since that fight with Eddy's brother we been cool but i never realize how...cute he was"Kevin?"

"what do you want dork?"

"well its not what i want its what you did"i raise a eye brow"you bump into me"

"oh...sorry man"he smiled,his teeth were full"i'm will so no worry's"he stood up,he hold out his hand.i slowly take it"so your on the swim team?"he blush"why yes...father told me i should take more...how you say 'chill time in my life'"

"and swimming?"

"it was the only thing my mother would let me do...and first it was...awful but then after i won!i started to like it!it was almost as better as the spelling bee!"he giggled"um yeah...my friend Nick is on there to"

"why ask he told me so much about you"he started to walk"care to come and see me swim?"

"w-what?!"

"Nick likes you to see us swim ones in a while"he smiled again"okay"so we walked on,it was kinda weird since we didn't later i saw his team and we really started to talk,like i knew Double D was not from here but i never knew he was from New York and i also found out that he use to go around the world with his aunt Sam.i hate to say it but he was kinda cool

when everyone lifted i wave good bye,i was about to leave till i saw Double less,his black hair was not as long as i though it would be but it sure made him look like a swim so fast that i didn't see him,he was really good that this and that's a shocker coming from him!"Kevin are you still here?"

"um...yeah"

"oh well then we can walk home..or do you wish?"

"no no its okay"i help him up,his body was so wet.i kinda felt weird,like when i see Nazz in her swim a hour we started to walk home,Double D was talking about new music and not this new band called 'Three Days Grace' not my kind of music but he was loving it and this new song he love is called 'Pain' i didn't understand it till i heard it and it was awful,how can anyone like this?"you don't like it?"

"well..its just itsn't me"he look down"but its so you dud"

"really?!"

"yeah..and can i ask-"

"its about my hat?"i nodded"will you see..mother doesn't like hair cut's so i never cut my hair and when i was in Day care all the boys thought i was a young girl,i was crush but...my aunt gave me this hat before she went to war...she didn't came back..."

"oh man i'm sorry...did she die in war?"

"no...and that's the sickest thing yet!...one of her man killed her because she was will a..."he came closer to my ear"she had a girlfriend back home"

"and?"he look down"father never talk to her again..till he was to late..he try to kill himself so many times till his job had to fire him...that's why we move here"

"...my mom die when i was five...car crush...so i know how you feel"Double D smiled,i could see tear's in his eyes"you know um...we could you know...would you like to go to a movie?"he blush,i thought he was about to yell that me or walk off and tell everyone but all he did was blush"will..i-"

"COME ON EDD WE NEED YOU!ED GOT SUCK IN A MAIL BOX AGAIN!"i sight,sometime's i still hate before i walk away Double D kiss my cheek,kissed!i never thought something so dorky can be so sweet"pick my up after school next Monday,they show more good movie's"he walked away with out a word,just a smile and that's all i ever needed

the end


End file.
